


Regrestes [Adrienette]

by ultimate_uke



Series: Cold Hearts [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Up, Angst, F/M, Lols, aged up dorks, an au where adrien's always heartbroken, i regreste writing this, i should be agrested, i was so agreste-ive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_uke/pseuds/ultimate_uke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien finds a certain intern of his dad attractive. Gabriel does everything to stop him from getting closer, with his own son not knowing. </p>
<p>A messed up love square. This time, with Nathanael and Mireille joining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrestes [Adrienette]

**

 

**「 Adrien Agreste's POV」**

 

**Day 1**

I know a girl, whose name I won't forget. When I saw her for the first time, I knew that it was 'like' at first sight. Her hair is jet black, has a cute face, and has bluebell eyes. That's what I first noticed the moment I laid my eyes on her. But don't get me wrong. I don't like her just because of her face, nor body. She may be one of the interns of my dad's but I heard that she's a good person.

My 'like' for her started when I wore her winning designs of a contest for a photoshoot. It was the first time that I was thankful of my modeling career. She looked at me- I mean, the clothes I was wearing with such awe. Her eyes sparkled with delight. I looked at her as if she was some goddess- my goddess. It was then that I planned to make her fall for me, and look at me the way she looks at her gorgeous designs.

 

**Day 3**

I was just casually walking in a hallway when she suddenly bumped into me. The papers she had been carrying flew all over the place. It was the first time I saw her face furrow. I helped her pick up her papers, which I noticed were her sketches for new designs. She grabbed them from my hands, not looking up, said thanks, and ran away.

 

**Day 6**

I saw her again today. She sat on a bench in a nearby park. The thing is, it was raining. She didn't mind the rain and just sat there, all alone. It was getting dark, too. I walked closely to her and handed her the umbrella I was holding. This was the least I could do for her.

"Thank you, but no, I couldn't possibly take your-" her voice cracked. She must've been crying. I could have hugged her but I contained myself.

"You might catch a cold, miss." I insisted.

"But this is your umbrella and I don't think you should talk to me-"

"Why? Is it because of my father?"

". . ." she didn't reply. I knew it. The reason she seemed like she was avoiding me was because of my father.

I pulled out a pen and paper from my bag, wrote my number, and handed it to her. "This way, you can get to know me."

She hesitately raised an arm and took the paper. As she was distracted, I put the umbrella down beside her and ran away, not wanting to catch a cold myself.

 

**Day 13**

Ever since that night, she opened up a bit to me more. We get to talk for short periods of time at least once in a few days. With her having my number, we send each other messages, knowing each other more. I opened up to her, too. In just a week, she knows almost eveything about me now, which was to be expected. I am an open book afterall. She may have been learning things about me as a friend but every time I talk to her, I fall for her more and more.

 

**Day 19**

I take her out for coffee sometimes, and I noticed how she wiggles her legs when she's nervous, and I find it really cute. Her sudden giggles and smiles never ceases to amaze me. She started calling me nicknames, such as 'A'. Everytime she opens her mouth, I fall for her more. I wonder if she feels the same way about me.

 

**Day 28**

It has been a few days since I didn't get to talk to her. She told me she was busy. We do send each other messages, but not that much now.

 

**Day 34**

We hang out the other day, which got me really excited. Only to find out she was engaged. With another guy whom she calls 'Nath'.

 

**Day 40**

She has changed a bit, from the way she dresses to the way she talks. Heck, she talks non-stop about her fiancè. It bothers me a lot. But what can I do? The girl I love already has someone she's going to marry, and the best I could do for her is support her with it. I'm not a masochist, I don't like being hurt, but do I have another choice? I can't lose this friendship just because of my feelings for her. I seriously can't lose her.

 

**Day 47**

She still talks about her soon-to-be hubby. Her eyes shine as she talks about that other guy. She told me about her plans in life, which were now changed, I think. I still chose to stay quiet and support her engagement, even though I could hear my heart crack everytime she says his name.

"Oh yea!" she says, jolting up. "Nath's picking me up today."

~~_Why couldn't that guy be me?_ ~~

I smile, not minding my broken heart. "How sweet of him, he still makes time for you even though he's a busy artist."

She grins like a kid who just got candies. "I know, right! I'm so lucky to have him."

Moments later, a redhead suddenly appeared by her side. "Nath!"

"Hey babe," she stands up and kisses him on the cheek. "This must be Adrien, am I right?"

She hugged him tight but then let go. "Yes, he's a close friend of mine."

_Close friend. ~~Is this the extent of our relationship, Mari?~~_

 

**Day 59**

I rarely see her nowadays. Sometimes I see her near me, but too far to reach. Just like her heart. Again, I chose not to meddle with those stuff. I try to think that this was all because of my never-ending bad luck. There must be a god of karma following me wherever I go. But in the long list of bad things that happened in my life, this was one of the worst.

Just when I started to get to know her. Just when I started to think everything was going in my way. This Nath guy suddenly takes her away. She must know him that long to trust him so much that she said yes. I remember her smiling so proud at her ringed finger. A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

_**I never had a chance with her in the first place.** _

 

**Day 73**

Photoshoot. Photoshoot. Autograph signing. Flight to Italy. Photoshoot. Join events. Flight back to Paris. Rest for half a day. Photoshoot. Go to a bar.

I tried to forget about everything by keeping myself busy weeks. Even though my body was out modeling, my heart and mind were still with her. I can't get her out of my mind. I'm just too crazy for her. But I couldn't possibly steal her happiness from her just to achieve mine.

"Hey big guy, you ok?" a random woman said. "that's your sixteenth shot tonight, don't you think you should take it slower?"

I looked up and saw a girl with jet black hair. Same eyes with Mari but instead of blue orbs, she had brown ones. A look a like of the girl I fell in love with. Similar faces, but different people.

"I'm fine." I said, not minding what she said.

"Do you have a ride home? The bar is closing in 30 minutes..." I glanced at my watched and realized I've been here for 6 hours. Time sure flies by fast. I hope my feelings for her would, too.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well this isn't a problem." she sighs.

"I'm sending you home, okay?" I stared at her. "Look, the manager wouldn't want to wait for people just to close his shop so stuff like this happens once in a while."

I smirked at her. "Like what? Sending them home and sleeping with them?"

She shot a glare at me. "Who do you think I am? I'm not Chloe."

I chuckled. "Ok, ok."

"You really should be thankful."

"I am, Mireille."

 

**Day 86**

I got to know Mireille after everything happened. We happen to have a lot of similarities, which made it easy to talk to her. Funny how everything happened in just mere weeks. I haven't gotten over Mari yet but I'm trying my best to support her, by finding another woman I can come to love. I know it sounds crazy, but I know I'm not. I'm slowly coming to like Mireille, and everything went as good as I hoped it would.

I was in the bar where I met Mireille a couple days ago. And again, I'm with her. I'm havig fun. I'm having the time of my life. She told me I'm drunk, but hell no I am.

"Agreste, you're drunk." she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not, don't worry." I felt my feet wobble.

"Don't try to deny it, A." A. The nickname she used to call me. Almost immediately, I could see Mari in front of me. I stood up and raised an arm, not allowing her to get away.

"See? You're drunk." I blinked for a couple times and saw Mireille before me. She was slightly blushing. I think it was time to forget about Mari. Maybe it was supposed to end like this. I close my eyes and kissed her, without a warning. Mireille kissed back, and that was all I needed to know if she wants the kiss.

 

* * *

 

**「 Marinette Dupain-Cheng's POV」**

 

**Day 87**

"Why?! WHY?!" I shouted. My screams echoed through the silent hallways of Gabriel Agreste's office, but I could care less.

"I loved him! I still do!" I said, bawling my fists. Tears started to form in my eyes. But I just can't care about them. I saw him again for the first time in weeks, only to see him make out with another girl.

I scratched my hair a few times then felt my feet weaken. "I shouldn't have agreed to do it!"

Tears fell down from my eyes as I slowly crouched down, not wanting to stand any longer. "I love you, A, I love you. I wish I have told you..."

I heard footsteps not from afar. It was Nath. He sat down beside me as he took my hand and gripped it.

"I know the feeling, Marinette." I looked at him, tears still flowing.

"I love Juleka... But how could I possibly ask her out when the news is out that we're engaged?" he said as he started to cry.

"You know what Gabriel told me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He told me that my career as an artist is over if I won't agree to the arranged marriage."

"He told me the same thing." I sobbed. "I was afraid to lose my internship... But now that I lost him, I realized that he was more important... much, much more."

"I guess we are nothing but instruments for what he wants." he forces out a smile, yet he was still crying.

"Indeed, we are."

 

**Day --**

Weeks has passed since I finished my internship for Gabriel Agreste and officially became a new fashion designer. The wound in my heart was still there, but it didn't stop me from designing. Just because I'm succesful now doesn't mean I don't want to turn back time and change my decision. I still love him.

I am currently on a vacation in one of the famous beaches in NY. The atmosphere was great for relaxing, and I think I am up for new challenges now, but not about relationships.

I was walking in the sand as I heard a commotion nearby. It was a wedding. I walked to where the commotion was to see the groom and bride. My eyes lit up as I thought it would be a good opportunity for new ideas.

I stared at the awfully familliar groom. The bride looked gorgeously amazing in her dress, which I realized was one of my newly released designs. The design which was I thought would look great in me walking down the aisle to him.

 

_**But how could I think of designing when the one being married is Adrien?** _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *cant think of any agreste puns*
> 
> dun dun duuuuuuun


End file.
